The Bloody Beetroots
The Bloody Beetroots is an Italian electronic dance music group established in late 2006 by Robert Rifo, known professionally as Sir Bob Cornelius Rifo. The name the Bloody Beetroots is both used as a pseudonym for the solo projects of Sir Bob Cornelius Rifo (production, guitar, keyboards, DJ), as well as his formation with Tommy Tea (sampling). When performing as a group, they are also referred to as Bloody Beetroots DJ Set. The duo are well known for their black masks, reminiscent of comic book characters, Spider-Man, Venom, and Grendel, that they wear during performances. Career The leader of the band, Sir Bob Cornelius Rifo, was born in 1977 in Bassano del Grappa, Italy. He lives in Beverly Hills, California. He is a classically trained musician, but gained reputation for producing music with styles ranging from punk rock to the new wave of the 1980s. His identity remains largely anonymous. In fact, the only identifying public feature he has is the year "1977" tattooed across his chest, which is the year of his birth, that coincided with the year punk-rock was born. Rifo, a music producer, DJ and photographer uses the pseudonym the Bloody Beetroots himself. 2006–2009: Early production and Romborama Sir Bob Cornelius Rifo gained the support of Etienne De Crecy, Alex Gopher, and Dim Mak's Steve Aoki with his early singles "Warp 1.9" and "Cornelius." In 2008, his EP Cornelius was in the Top 100 International iTunes downloads. In 2009, the Bloody Beetroots released his first album, Romborama. The album is a complete art project composed of music, videos, and fashion. The Bloody Beetroots DJ Set (Sir Rifo and Tommy Tea) had a short tour of the United States in early 2008, alongside DJ Steve Aoki. During this period, members of the group wore Spider Man black variant masks, and occasionally red masks. In 2009, Sir Rifo also worked on Rifoki, a hardcore punk collaboration with Steve Aoki. 2010–2011: Death Crew 77 Bloody Beetroots DJ Set played many notable festivals including Stereosonic Festival in Australia, Ultra Music Festival in Miami and Rock Werchter in Belgium. During his 2010 Live Tour, Sir Rifo labeled himself and the live band the Bloody Beetroots Death Crew 77 and introduced drummer Edward Grinch. Tommy Tea was in charge of effects and sampling in the live band. In 2011, Grinch left the band and replacement drummer Battle took his place. Later in 2011, during the Church of Noise tour, vocalist Dennis Lyxzén of the punk band Refused joined and provided vocals for a few songs. With the new live show they continued playing various festivals across the world, including the Solidays Festival in Paris, MELT! Festival in Berlin, Extrema Festival in Eindhoven, Tomorrowland in Belgium, HARD Fest in Los Angeles, Electric Zoo in New York City, and headlined the 2011 New Year's Eve show at the Together as One festival in Los Angeles. "Church of Noise" featuring Dennis Lyxzén, released in late 2011. 2012–2014: Hide In 2013, the Bloody Beetroots released the album Hide. The first single, "Rocksteady", was released in early 2012 along with two remix EPs. The second single, "Chronicles of a Fallen Love" (featuring Greta Svabo Bech) was released in December 2012, also with the two-part remix EPs. In February 2013, Bob Rifo announced a third single "Spank" (produced with TAI and Bart B More), as well as an accompanying music video. Sir Bob Cornelius Rifo also collaborated with Paul McCartney on the single "Out of Sight" on Ultra Records. It was released in June 2013. For the entirety of 2012, Rifo and Tommy Tea toured the world as Bloody Beetroots DJ Set, including performances on festivals such as Tomorrowland, Ultra Music Festival and HARD Fest New York. At the beginning of 2013, Sir Bob Cornelius Rifo re-introduced the live crew under the new name the Bloody Beetroots Live, which debuted in Australia in January. The mask Rifo wears on stage has been re-designed as well - now featuring wearable LED lights on the Venom-shaped eyes, which are controlled remotely via MIDI. The rest of the band also wears new masks, though they do not light up like Rifo's. The live band consisted of Sir Bob Cornelius Rifo (piano/effects, guitars, vocals), Battle (synthesizers, bass guitar) and Edward Grinch (drums). However, in Australia, Grinch was replaced by member New Mad Harris on drums. Since the beginning of 2013, Tommy Tea has dedicated himself to other personal projects. In 2013, Rifo announced and released a new social media platform called "the Real Church of Noise", which is a "safe haven for like-minded individuals to share and collaborate". The platform incorporates sharing services such as YouTube and Soundcloud. 2015–present: SBCR and The Great Electronic Swindle Shortly after the Chaos and Confusion tour, Rifo began to DJ across the world under the pseudonym SBCR (an acronym of his stage name, but supposedly standing for 'S'atan 'B'ass 'C'ity 'R'ockers). He released one EP titled SBCR & Friends, Vol. 1 on Dim Mak Records and began a tour around the world performing DJ sets. On April 9, 2015, Rifo released a statement to the Bloody Beetroots Facebook page supposedly announcing the end of the Bloody Beetroots and announcing the beginning of SBCR, a dramatic change from the sound design of his former projects. Sir Rifo stated that "SBCR is the name of this evolution, it's a new era and a new mask, with new aesthetics and it will allow us to reshape the future of 'the Bloody Beetroots.'" He later went on to clarify the next day that the Bloody Beetroots has not ended, but SBCR will be his main project for future releases. In 2017, Rifo released two new songs under the Bloody Beetroots name: a collaboration with Australian band Jet titled "My Name Is Thunder", and a solo song titled "Satan Bass City Rockers". Rifo later announced the songs would be included on his third album, The Great Electronic Swindle, to be released on October 20, 2017. In popular culture A number of the Bloody Beetroot tracks and musical scores have appeared in popular video games. *In 2008, "Butter" was included on the soundtrack for FIFA 09 *"Mac Mac" was featured in 2K Sports' NBA 2K9 *A remix of "Black Gloves" by Goose became part of the soundtrack for Pro Evolution Soccer 2012. *In 2011, the song "31 Seconds to Die" was included on the soundtrack of Saints Row: The Third * "Rocksteady" was used for a montage at Sony's E3 2013 Keynote. The same song was also used on the soundtrack of Asphalt 8: Airborne * A new track, "The Source (Chaos and Confusion)" debuted on the soundtrack of Saints Row IV, which also features the Bloody Beetroots' remix of "Congorock – Ivory" The Bloody Beetroots have also marketed distinctive fashion items - most notably a limited edition line of specially designed T-shirts in collaboration with clothing French label Sixpack France. The Bloody Beetroots music was also featured in the Season 3 episode of Teen Wolf titled "Illuminated." It featured 6 songs created by the Bloody Beetroots, along with a cameo in the show. A remix of the song "Warp 1.9" is currently being used as entrance music for the English professional wrestler Marty Scurll. Members Discography Studio albums Compilations Extended plays Singles Remixes Music videos External links *Website *Facebook *Soundcloud Category:NVSC 24 artists